


Settling

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper and Sally Donovan have a heart to heart talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> So, watching The Empty Hearse, and seeing the lack of Sally Donovan wasn’t a surprise for me, given that I heard Vinette Robinson had other work here in the US during pilot season and couldn’t make the shooting schedule for The Empty Hearse.
> 
> Of course, my mind decides to fill in the gaps and I had a bunch of ideas puttering around, one of which being this (totally mine, unbetaed, etc). Kind-of sequel to The Lester Rule:

_Molly Hooper would like Facetime_

"Hello!"

"Hello! How is Chicago?"

"Surprisingly nice. You’d like it here. I’ve discovered a lot of food trucks and the people I’ve been working with have been pretty cool. If we ever come here, I’m taking you to this place where they have amazing hot dogs and fry chips in duck fat."

"You’re making me hungry already and it’s like midnight here. What’s the work been like?"

"Amusing. Apparently they’re willing to talk to me as a consultant on crowd control — I had no idea that private security consulting could pay so much."

"So you’re saying that you’re a consulting detective now."

"Molly, I love you, but if you say that again, I’m going to find a way to slap you through the Internet. Anyways, how’s life now that Lazarus has returned?"

"He made the news there?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Not a huge thing, but I managed to get the details from a rather incoherent email from Phillip, saying he got Sherlock’s forgiveness or some twaddle like that."

"You’re never gonna apologize are you?"

"For what? I did my job and followed protocol, unlike him. Besides, enough of that — how’s Tom? What’s the ring look like?"

"Ta-da!"

"Nice. Tasteful. What’s it like being engaged?"

"I dunno. It’s fine. All right. Nothing special. I still want you at my wedding as my maid of honor."

"I will be there. I will move mountains and I will plan a hen’s night with strippers in Belstaff coats."

"You are evil."

"And you love it. But you don’t look really happy."

"Well —"

"Are you happy? Or are you settling? I mean, settling isn’t bad if you’re content with what you’ve got, but if you’re not content…"

"…"

"Oh God, I didn’t mean to make you cry."

"No, it’s fine, it’s fine. I don’t know. Tom is decent enough and he’s a nice guy and we have nice times and —"

"It’s nice. Do you want nice?"

"…."

"Oh God. Don’t cry harder, people will think I’m murdering someone in this hotel room."

"I’m sorry."

"I’m sorry I made you cry."

"Tell me something about Chicago. Are the men cute there?"

"It’s true — they do like the accent here in America. Like weirdly so. I could have so much pull with these guys that it’s ridiculous."

"Why haven’t you then?"

"Don’t shit where you eat, you know I learned that one quickly."

"Yeah, but it’s not like they’d return to London with you. Why not have some fun?"

"Because really, I tend to work late, get tied up in meetings and end up wanting nothing but my bed, some food and silence at the end of the day. Or watching some Parks and Recreation or Scandal."

"Ooooh Scandal. They’re finally airing that here. I miss watching TV with you."

"I miss that too. And our bottles of wine and you calling Sherlock a fuckface. He’s been so nice to me lately and I don’t know what’s going on. I just —"

"He’s been nice? You sure it’s Sherlock and not Jim wearing a mask of his face?"

"You heard that theory too?"

"Lestrade told me. I’m convinced that Phillip needs to just let go. We made a call and what happened happened. Que Sera Sera, as my mum would say."

"How is your mum by the way?"

"All right. Her joints are creaking a bit and she had a bad fall at school, so dad’s been hovering around her worried. That’s driving her even crazier."

"He really dotes on her doesn’t he? Why can’t we have love like that?"

"Because we’re complicated messes? Or you’re in love with a complicated mess?"

"I’ve moved on."

"Tell that to you face right now. I’m not buying that expression."

"You realize you fixed me up with Tom right? You’ve got a vested interest in this."

"I have a vested interest in what makes you happy. If this isn’t making you happy, break it off now, while you still can, instead of getting married having kids and then looking at him and thinking  _fuck. I’m trapped with him for the rest of my life. I may as well drink bleach now and end it all._ I need you around when I’m old and grey so I have someone to complain to.”

"Fine, fine. OK. I need to get going. I’ve been up too long and I need some sleep. What time is it over there?"

"About seven. I’m going to go out and see about seeing a movie or something. Just to get out of these four damned walls."

"Eat some chips for me will you?"

"Oh I will. And a foie gras hot dog."

"THOSE EXIST?"

"Yup."

"I AM COMING TO VISIT YOU AND TO FORGET ALL ABOUT THIS DRAMA. Oh wait. I can’t. I’ve been invited to John and Mary’s wedding."

"Afterwards?"

"You know I can’t. And I can’t keep running from this."

"I know. But we could do a exit strategy. You have enough money to get on a plane and come here. Fuck it all. Come here and hang with your best friend. Get away from it all and take time for yourself."

"…."

"Yeah, I know."

"But it’s fun to think about you know?"

"Yeah. OK. I’m gonna get going. Talk you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Think about it — I’m here for another week. Come on, after that we could cash our money in and go to Disney World."

"Now you’re just torturing me."

"That’s what best friends do you know?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you back. Take care OK. It’ll be fine."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

"…."

"…"

"We’re gonna do this all night aren’t we?"

"Knowing us? Yeah."

"Well if we do that, let’s watch a movie, yeah?"

"Sally, you’re my best friend."

"I know."


End file.
